Nashi
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Cute one shots about Lucy, Natsu, and their little bundle of joy: Nashi. Chapter 6―Grandpa?―All she wanted to know is where her grandpa was.
1. Meeting

**Who's this**

**Reuniting with the one you love is supposed to be a happy moment.**

**But what do you do when they have a child with them?**

* * *

**{**_**I can't not love you**_**}**

* * *

Natsu slumped in his chair on the airplane, his face green. Not only did he have motion sickness, but he was nervous. He hadn't been home in four years, and he was finally returning. He rolled his shoulders, looking to see his friends the same way. He almost smirked at the worried look Gray was pulling, moving a lot. Natsu felt another wave of nausea and popped a pill, presents from Wendy. He sighed when the sickness subsided, letting him actually think.

Worry bombarded him and he stared down at his twiddling fingers, what if Lucy had changed? What if she's a completely different person? Or worse.

What if she didn't love him anymore?

It was sad to think, he knew, but he had seen it happen before. When he was first shipped off and others were returning, they had been crestfallen to find their significant other with another.

"Thank you for flying with us, please exit to the right and come again." The announcer's voice called over the speaker, snapping Natsu out of his negative thoughts. He let out a deep breath before getting up from his seat, putting his bag over his shoulder before clapping ice princess on the shoulder, actually wishing him good luck and goodbye. He took the steps two at a time, head raised high to look over the crowd. He watched as others met with their loved ones, his heart swelling with the thought of seeing her again.

There.

He saw her. She was standing there with a sign in her hands, searching the crowd with worried brown eyes. They held eye contact for a few moments before a grin spread across his face and tears sprung to her eyes. He barreled over to her, happy to see that she hadn't changed one bit. A beautiful smile adorned her face as he ran closer, and he immediately pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. At first he was worried that she might not kiss back, might not want him anymore, but after a few seconds she kissed back with just as much intensity, leaving him breathless. With his eyes still closed he pulled back slightly, their foreheads still pressed together.

"I missed you so much." He whispered, tightening his grip on her waist. She choked out a sob of happiness, nodding her head against his. She opened her brown eyes slightly and pulled away, looking down. Natsu followed her line of vision and noticed a pair of eyes staring up at them, wide.

Natsu took a step back in confusion, watching as the small creature-whatever it was-tugged on his wife's shirt, whispering quietly to her. Lucy smiled softly, affectionately, and that's when Natsu realized what the creature was.

A child.

_Her child._

Natsu watched, holding his breath as Lucy whispered urgently to the small child, pushing them slightly forward. The small girl slightly tripped forward but caught herself, staring up at Natsu with innocent brown eyes.

Her hands were held behind her back and she nervously stared at the floor before darting her eyes up to him and back down again, a slight blush on her cheeks at his intense gaze. Her beautiful brown eyes were exactly like Lucy's, breathtaking. Her small frame was dressed in a pretty floral dress and fuzzy alaskan boots. Framing her adorable face were pink curly trindles, making her look more adorable if possible.

"H-hi." The little girl whispered shyly, now staring fully at the ground. Natsu blinked a couple of times before looking over to Lucy questioningly. She shrugged, and with that movement Natsu finally noticed what the sign said on it.

_Welcome home daddy!_

He felt like he had been struck in the chest, making him feel lightheaded. The poster had girly drawn flowers and smiley faces, obviously drawn by the little girl.

_His _little girl.

His eyes widened to the size of plates, finally realizing what was happening and _oh my god he was a father. _

His eyes darted back down to the little girl who was staring nervously up at him, as if she didn't know how he would respond. He suppressed the urge to make a big deal out of it and instead crouched down to her level, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel." He introduced himself, trying to keep the stutter from his voice. The girls eyes widened as if in acknowledgement, and suddenly her doe brown eyes were filled with tears.

"D-daddy?" She asked hopefully, as if she had been wishing for this day since she were born. He looked up to Lucy to see her staring down at them in slight worry, nodding a curt nod. He looked back down to the small girl, a wide grin appearing across his features.

And at that moment she realized that was a yes, and therefore without thinking, jumped into his arms, loving the feel of his warm arms encircling her, picking her up and twirling her around with a boisterous laugh. She squealed along, kicking her legs behind her and making sure not to hit him. He pulled away from the hug to look her in the eyes while she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. His grin broadened when she grinned at him, her smile toothy just like his.

Lucy took a step forward, watching Natsu cautiously. He looked over to her and his eyes lightened up slightly, pulling her towards him.

"When exactly did this happen?" He whispered to her so the girl didn't hear. Lucy smiled slightly, almost nervous.

"Uhh about...four years ago?" She laughed awkwardly at his expression, noticing the confusion.

"She is, for a fact yours Mr. Dragneel." She playfully patted him on the stomach, getting a giggle out of the pink haired girl.

"So then, what's your name?" Natsu asked curiously. She blushed slightly, deciding to pick at his uniform before answering quietly.

"Nashi." She mumbled quietly. Natsu grinned again, pulling her into a hug. He couldn't get enough of the cute Nashi, she was his after all.

He had a daughter.

_He had a daughter!_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natsu turned to Lucy, an eyebrow raised. She gave a dry sigh, a sad look in her eyes.

"I learned a little while after you left, and then I tried sending a letter but the mailman always sent them back!" Lucy sulked. Natsu chuckled at his wifes expression, wrapping his right arm around her and pulling her to him.

"It's okay now." He whispered into her ear, squeezing her tightly. A tug on his arm made him turn his head to look at the small Nashi as she smiled, her eyes full of love.

"I love you daddy!" She proclaimed, hugging him again. Lucy giggled and pulled away from Natsu to wrap her arms around both of them, happy to see Natsu taking it well.

"C'mon let's go home." Lucy suggested, picking up his pack. Natsu nodded in response, holding his little girl still. Lucy rolled her eyes at both of the goofs, telling Nashi to get down.

"But Luce!"

"But Mommy!"

The two whined at the same time, making her giggle and her heart swell. She was slightly jealous at the huge resemblance between the both of them, but let it go. Nashi and Natsu both pouted before Natsu lightened up, putting her down carefully before taking her small delicate hand in his big rough one, offering her other hand to Lucy. Lucy smiled cheekily before taking it, swinging the small girl between both of them.

Nashi and Lucy giggled the whole way home while Natsu couldn't get the stupid grin off of his face.

* * *

"Daddy! Mommy! Wake _uhhhhhp!" _Nashi crawled onto the bed and between her parents, wailing into their ears. Natsu mumbled before turning over and onto the girl, making her shriek in panic.

"Daddy you're too fat! Daddy!" She blared into his ear, trying to crawl away but officially crushed. She gasped for breath dramatically before he rolled the other way and off of her, grumbling for her to be quiet.

"But Daddy! Mommy get daddy up!"

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET?!" Lucy snarled at them from her side of the bed, a deathly aura hovering around her. Natsu was fully woken by then, trembling alongside Nashi. After they knew for a fact she was sleeping did they dare to breath, relieved the demon was gone.

"What did I tell you about waking mommy in the morning? You know she's _not _a morning person!" Natsu whispered to the little girl, picking her up by the leg before pulling her upright and into his arms, grinning while she giggled in his arms.

"But daddy! It's my birthday!" Nashi squealed happily, her eyes filled with excitement. Natsu feigned surprise, widening his eyes in shock.

"It _is? _And how old will my Nashi be exactly? Seventeen?" He guessed playfully. She rolled her eyes before giggling as if he were hilarious.

"No silly! I'll be five years old!" She held up four fingers, her eyes closed and a bright grin on her face. Natsu sweatdropped, pulling her tucked in thumb out to hold five fingers up.

"Oh really? Wow that's exciting." Natsu nodded in complete agreement, standing up and walking to the kitchen, Nashi trailing him while blabbering on about her birthday.

"Well you know what that means?" He asked, grinning at her. She nodded her head in excitement, licking her lips hungrily.

"Special pancake platter!" They yelled in unison, laughing afterwards. A yell from Lucy to be quiet stopped them instantly, eyes wide and fearful the monster would barge in and murder them. Once again safe they shared an amused look before gathering ingredients together. Natsu thanked Nashi for the help before putting the batter on a frying pan and putting it in the microwave, turning it on for ten minutes. He brushed his hands together like he had just finished a masterpiece, about to walk away when he felt two arms circle around his waist, making him grin instantly.

"Mhmmm morning." Lucy's sleepy voice greeted him. He turned around in her grip, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She responded with a pleasant smile, making him chuckle at her. She opened her mouth to speak but noticed the microwave misusage, her eyes widening as she ran to get the pan out, shooting Natsu a look.

"Why would you put this in the microwave?" She gritted through her teeth, her eyes flashing. Natsu smiled nervously, shrinking back with a weak laugh.

"Mommy mommy it's my birthday!" The small cheerful voice interrupted them, the girl jumping into her mothers arms. Lucy let out a grunt of surprise before wrapping her arms around the girl, smiling affectionately at the girl.

"Thanks." Natsu whispered to Nashi, getting a secretive wink in response. Lucy set the girl down and turned to start fixing the pancakes instead.

"So honey what do you want for your birthday?" Lucy asked, sliding a pancake onto three plates. Natsu scoffed at the bland food before pulling their ('their' being Natsu and Nashi's) stash of sweets out, dominating his with a huge blob of whipped cream. Nashi took the gummy bears and some whipped cream along with oreos, mixing them onto her plate.

"A baby brother!" She chirped excitedly. Natsu choked on his piece of pancake, coughing up some whipped cream. The plate Lucy was currently holding fell to the floor with a loud crash, her eyes wide in shock.

* * *

_**very important please read:**_

_**While editing this I thought of an idea: Make a story of one-shots with Lucy, Natsu, and little Nashi. Just cute funny ones or something, y'know? PLEASE leave feedback saying if I should or not, because it'll depend on if you say yes or no!~thank you!**_

**Haha I started writing this and then found out the name, so I was like-perfect! c: hope you enjoyed, I was really distracted sorry :c**

**If you're reading this and have a story can you please update it? I WANNA READ SOMETHIND XD not many people's stories that I read update and I'm dying~~send me pm if you have a story cos I wanna read c: (As long as it isn't antinalu or something XDD)**

**Please review, thanks~!**


	2. Just Dance

**[Just Dance]**

**{**_**Being in a family means doing stupid stuff together**_**}**

* * *

Lucy unlocked the door to the house, sighing, large grocery bags were stacked to the top of her head in her arms, making it almost impossible to see. She kicked the door close and wobbled over to the kitchen with a grunt, trying to balance all the different foods in her arms and not dropping them.

Lucy dropped all the different bags onto the isle top, sighing in relief that the weight was lifted from her arms. She put her hands on her hips, contemplating her surroundings for a moment before picking one brown bag up and setting it up right, taking the items out of it. She soon disposed of all the different bags, brushing her hands together before getting to separating the veggies from the meat and so forth. In the middle of putting away a raw steak, she suddenly paused, realizing something was missing.

But what?

Then it hit her. Hard. Where was all the noise? The house was unusually quiet, making her slightly uneasy. Where was all the yelling and laughing and livelihood from her beloved family? In fact-where the heck was her family?

Putting away the last piece of steak and quickly putting the milk into the fridge, she decided to investigate. She quietly snuck to her bedroom like a ninja, almost anticipating someone to leap out and try to murder her. Just at that chilling thought she decided to head back to the kitchen and get a frying pan, just in case. Venturing back to one big hall, she walked down the corridor, silently opening each room and peering in before going to the next, her hands slightly shaking and banging the pan loudly against the doors by accident, making extremely loud noises.

Realizing sneaking around was getting her nowhere, and in fact, if there _were _a burglar, she had been dead by now, she dropped the pan to her side and set it down on a coffee table.

And that's when she heard it.

Her ear twitched and she turned to the sound, a hopeful smile coming to her lips. She rushed down the passageway, feeling as if eternity had passed before she burst through the large door frame and into the living room. She panted slightly, glancing around the white room(it took a _lot _of work to keep it this clean with two kids-one being Natsu-mind you.) before her eyes rested onto the two bodies she had been looking for.

Yet she hadn't expected...

_this._

Whatever...this was.

Before her, was the most confusing and utterly horrible image ever. Natsu was currently shaking himself back and forth with a determined look in his eyes, twirling like a ballerina before doing the sally walker once more. The smaller pinkette was currently doing the electric slide before shooting her little hands up and making sizzling jazz hands. Lucy put a hand over her mouth, giggles erupting from her loudly. She began snorting, nearly suffocating. She fell over and onto the couch, her face now red.

The commotion didn't go unnoticed by Natsu nor Nashi, who both looked over to the blonde with eyebrows raised. They shared a glance before looking back at her, worried the woman was having a seizure of some sort.

"Uh...Luce? Are you okay?" Natsu asked nervously, walking over to her. She began laughing harder, finding it impossible to stop.

"Na..Natsu...what were you...doing?" Lucy gasped between fits of giggles, trying to stifle them once more. Natsu, finally realizing why his wife was acting so silly, suddenly blush, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"W-well you see...we were playing Just Dance and..." He trailed off, the smaller pinkette giggling behind him.

"And he was losing!" She piped up. Natsu turned to give her a dirty look, sticking his tongue out at her before cracking a grin. She giggled at his look before sticking her own tongue back out at him.

"So let me get this straight. A grown man was losing to a seven year old?" Lucy asked, highly amused. Natsu's scowl deepened and he crossed his arms, huffing in indignation.

"Only by three hundred points-and the song wasn't even _over _yet!" He declared grouchily. Lucy stood up and walked over to her childish husband, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close for a kiss, to which he grinned at.

"It's okay honey-if it makes you feel better then you always stunk at the game." Lucy offered teasingly. Nashi giggled uncontrollably at the burn her mother laid on her father, swinging her wii remote around.

"Haha mommy!"

"Hey!" Natsu replied hotly, looking very annoyed. Lucy looked up to Natsu with innocent eyes, knowing he was done for. He pouted cutely, looking away. "You guys are mean." He mumbled. Nashi ran over to her sulking father and her laughing mother, wrapping her arms around his leg.

"Don't worry daddy! Like you said the songs not over yet!" Nashi encouraged. Natsu nodded thoughtfully, suddenly laying his eyes on Lucy with a devilish grin.

"Oh no." Lucy refused, already knowing what he was thinking. He pouted, his lower lip sticking out just the way to where he knew she couldn't resist.

"C'mon Lushy~ just one song!" He pleaded, nuzzling his face into her neck. She sighed in defeat, pushing him away with a grumble and walking over to the wii holder, snatching one up and eying her husband evilly.

"I hate you." She deflated, making him grin widely. He turned back to the tv and quit the current song, searching for one for all of them.

"Really? It's not even in english!" Lucy complained, trying to get out of playing. She should've continued to separate the hams.

"Yes! Daddy please? Please! I love this song! Daddy!" Nashi whined, acting as if her life depended on it. Natsu sweatdropped, smiling amusingly down at the small girl, rolling his eyes and beginning the song.

"What am I? A bear?" Lucy grumbled, noticing the three mummies and random bear...lion? Or wait..was it a horse?

"Mommy you're messing it up!" Nashi complained, doing the egyptian walk with Natsu. Lucy stood there for a moment, watching them do ridiculous movements. She sighed in defeat before joining them, suddenly shocked when they had to dip down and back up.

"W-What? Gah so fast!" Lucy squeaked, squatting quickly and jumping back up, trying to catch up with the other two. Natsu snickered at Lucy's pathetic performance, watching as he successfully beat her, and yet he couldn't beat the seven year old. Tch.

Halfway into the song Lucy realized she was a camel, crossing her hands and kicking her legs out(which she was doing horribly wrong) realizing she was doing the wrong movement and groaning loudly, wondering how in the world these two could keep up with the music. She was absolutely exhausted, she had had her workout for the month. She could feel the sweat sticking to her under her jacket, grossing her out.

"I quit." Lucy gave up, pulling her controller off. Nashi gasped at how Lucy had abandoned the game, making them all out of sync.

"No mommy~" Nashi whined, pausing for a moment to beg her mother. Natsu took advantage of the time, quickly doing the moves and catching up with Nashi's score, soon surpassing it.

"_Winner: Happy!"_

The tv announced. At the call of his name the cat walked in, eying everyone supiciously.

"YES! YES! I WON! HAHA YOU LOSERS I WON!" Natsu cheered victoriously, running over to Nashi and Lucy, taunting them with his victory. Lucy rolled her eyes and tugged on Nashi who was now stomping in anger, calling for a rematch, to which Natsu refused to.

"C'mon honey." Lucy tugged on the small girl.

"No! Daddy I want a rematch!"

"Hm..no thanks."

"Not fair not fair!" Nashi teared up, making Natsu panic. Lucy giggled as the pink hair man basically fell to his knees just by one single crocodile tear.

"He knows you'll whoop his butt, let's go make some cookies." Lucy offered, to which Nashi instantly perked up to, her tears 'magically' disappearing. Natsu, hearing the word cookie, jumped to Lucy's side in a flash, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Cookies!" Natsu exclaimed happily, his arms stretched for a hug. Lucy turned him down, picking the girl up and turning back only to look at him.

"Oh no Mr. Winner, since you got the 'sweet taste of victory', we get the sweet taste of cookies." Lucy smirked at the devastated look Natsu possessed, his arms dropping to his sides. Nashi giggled and let the blonde carry her to the kitchen, her squeal heard from the living room.

"...I still get a cookie right?"

"Right?!"

* * *

**I honestly don't know XD I was bored and I've had this idea in my mind since about july c: I hope you enjoyed and that it wasn't too stupid, lolo. A lot of people really wanted more one shots, thanks^^ and so here you are :D I'll just put them onto the other chapter (: And some people were confused but last chap Natsu came back from the army sorry I didn't clarify that. And not all of these are joined, like how she's 7 in this one and 5 in the other...some will be AU and others...might not?**

**Please Review and I'll update quicker, promise(: **

**Bye~**


	3. Little brother

**[Little brother]**

**[age: 5]***

**Nashi get's her wish. Or does she?**

**{**_**Mama wouldn't talk or even eat anymore.**_**}**

* * *

Lucy grinned to herself, blissful. She squeezed the small pinkette's hand, getting a giggle from the girl.

"Mommy mommy! Can I have this?" The small girl pleaded, digging in the picnic basket and pulling out a brownie. Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together, putting her hands on her hips the best she could.

"Have you eaten anything else?" Lucy accused. Nashi pouted, shrinking away before standing up and protesting.

"But daddy didn't eat anything else and he's eating one!" She whined, upset. Lucy followed Nashi's pointer finger to find Natsu sitting there frozen, brownie crumbs all over his face.

"Iw rvge ne idwel ut or alkwn wbout." Natsu protested, his mouth even stuffed with it. Lucy rolled her eyes and couldn't help but giggle at his childish antics.

"Haven't I told you to never do what your father does? Now come and sit down and eat." Lucy giggled once more at the offensive look Natsu gave her, an innocent smile on her own face. Nashi huffed but complied, sitting down next to her mother and stuffing her face with the sandwich Lucy made.

"Mmm." Nashi moaned happily, burping cutely after she finished. She stared up at her mother with doe brown eyes, a cute pout on her face.

"Can I have one now? Pweeeease?" She begged, scooting closer and closer to her mother. Lucy stared down at Nashi for a moment before sighing, digging the brownies back out and giving one to her. Nashi squealed in delight before gobbling it down, jumping up to go play in the park with her friends. Lucy eyed the remaining brownie with hungry eyes, snaking her fingers around the brownie. She grinned victoriously, picking it up and bringing it to her mouth.

She opened her mouth only to be met with cold air. Reopening her eyes, she watched as Natsu continued to chew on _her _brownie, making her narrow her eyes in anger.

"Natsu!" She yelled, bopping him on the head. Surprisingly, he smiled instead of wincing in pain. Still in shock, she blinked a couple of times before narrowing her eyes again.

"What?" He asked, swallowing the remnants of her brownie.

"Why did you eat my brownie!" She yelled again, slamming her hands on the blanket childishly. Natsu turned serious, a solemn look on his face.

"You aren't supposed to eat brownies. Eat this instead." He pulled a mango out from the basket, holding it out to her. She felt slightly touched by his concern but also annoyed.

"Natsu. I can eat brownies." She hissed, snatching the mango from him. _I guess I have to suffice with this. _She thought, sighing sadly before taking a bite out of it.

"Oh really? My bad." Natsu brushed it off easily, leaving Lucy gaping.

"You ate my brownie!" She whined, hitting him again. Natsu caught her arm and grinned, coiling his own around her shoulders.

"Aw I'm sorry~" He pouted cutely, snuggling into her neck. She blushed and pushed him away, trying to stay mad.

"That is not gonna work this time mister." She pointed towards him with a weak scowl. Natsu grinned his traditional grin, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"No-Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy's shrieks turned to a fit of giggles as he pulled her to him gently, tickling her. She gasped for breath, pleading for him to stop. After a while he pulled back to loom over her, his brightening grin still on his face.

"I love you." His eyes flickered down to her stomach before back up to her eyes, his grin widening if possible. "Both of you." He murmured softly. Lucy felt tears prickle the corner of her eyes, her heart swelling.

Lucy shot up suddenly, nearly bumping heads with Natsu if he hadn't had such good reflexes.

She gasped, looking up to Natsu with excitement glittering in her eyes.

"What? What!" Natsu asked anxiously, looking around nervously. Lucy grasped his hand in hers, tightening her grip on it.

"He kicked!" Lucy's voice came out as a whisper, too happy to raise her voice. Natsu relaxed tremendously, his grin breaking out again as he wrapped her in an embrace, putting his hands on her belly to try and feel something. His own eyes lit up with wonder and excitement, catching Lucy's eyes. She felt overwhelmed with happiness, watching Natsu caress her stomach with unknown gentleness. Lucy started to try and stand up, only to be pushed down by Natsu.

"What is it?" He asked softly, staring at her protectively. Lucy rolled her eyes playfully, smiling brightly.

"I forgot the camera in the car." Lucy explained, trying to get back up. Natsu jumped up and ran away, yelling over his shoulder.

"I'll get it!" And then he was gone, leaving a grumbling Lucy in place. She loved him to death but honestly he was just too protective. He would never let her move let alone walk without hovering around.

She chuckled at the thought, he was such a goofball. Sighing, she stared up at the sky, waiting for her husband to come back so she could take pictures of Nashi.

"_Mommy! Daddy! HELP!" _A shriek ripped through Lucy's peace, hearing her beloved daughter's terrified shriek. She instantly got up as fast as she could, looking around the park frantically. Was her daughter kidnapped? Please no.

There.

Lucy ran over to the tall pine, worry etched on her brow. Nashi was dangling from a limb, thrashing around frantically.

"Mommy's here honey, it's okay!" Lucy called up, trying to stop the girl from falling and dying. Without thinking, Lucy sloppily clambered up the first limb as best she could, already exhausted. Ignoring the sweat on her brow, she directed her attention on Nashi, a serious look coming onto her face. Onlookers yelled for the pregnant woman to come down as soon as possible, shouting for an ambulance. Lucy would have none of it though, stubborn as a mule. She wasn't going to wait for the ambulance or firefighters to come and get their ladders when she had a perfectly good pair of legs.

"I-I'm coming!" Lucy panted, leaning against the tree for a second before realizing she couldn't stop and mess around, her child's life was on the line.

"Mommy!" Nashi cried again, her grip slipping. Lucy climbed up two more branches, reaching out her fingers for the cloth of Nashi's shirt.

"Lucy Dragneel get down from there _now_!" A roar stunned everyone silent. Lucy scooped Nashi up and turned around in surprise, staring down at her angered husband.

"I've got her!" Lucy replied, the pain in her stomach growing. Nashi buried her face into Lucy's shirt, tiny sobs coming from her.

"Give her to me! You get down right now! You'll hurt the baby!" Natsu's voice was full of hysterics, scaring a few people.

"We're _fine, _I wasn't going to leave _our _daughter to dangle and break her neck, thank you very much." Nashi tightened her grip on her mother, Lucy patting her back in reassurance.

"Just get down here!" Natsu called irritably, worry covering his face. Lucy bent down slightly, hissing in pain before lowering Nashi down and into Natsu's waiting arms, grabbing the limb and lowering herself.

"See? We're fin-" Lucy's grip slipped from the rough tree, slicing her hand open and making her cry in pain. Lucy watched as the ground grew closer and closer until suddenly everything went black, a sickening crunch heard.

* * *

Lucy woke up, her head pounding and her vision blurry. Everything hurt. She eventually went numb. She felt slightly...hollow. Sickened. Why? Her stomach churned and her hands instantly flew to fondle her precious baby, only to be met with...

"_NO!" _Lucy wailed, thrashing around in distress. Two arms wrapped her in an embrace, pulling her to cry into a shoulder.

"No...no no no..." She sobbed into Natsu's shoulder, digging her nails into his back. Tear drops fell onto her shoulder and soaked through her hospital gown, dampening her skin.

"I'm sorry..I'm so so sorry." Natsu's cracked voice whispered over and over into her ear, making her cry harder.

"My baby." She whimpered, her vision blurring once more.

* * *

"Is mommy okay?" Nashi looked up to her father with worried brown eyes, watching as he went slightly rigid before turning to her, a smile plastered onto his face.

"Mommy's just...getting over some things." Natsu assured the small girl, picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen to make a PB&J for her.

"I killed him." Nashi whispered, stopping Natsu in his smearing of the peanut butter. Natsu slammed the knife onto the table, making Nashi flinch. His back was to her, scaring her even more.

"No you didn't." Natsu reassured weakly, his voice strained with sadness.

"Yes I did. It's all my fault. I killed my baby brother." Nashi bit her lip, tears streaming from her eyes.

"...Go to your room!" Natsu yelled out, startling Nashi. Without second thought she raced to her room, slamming the door shut, small sobs heard from her door.

"Crap." Natsu muttered to himself. He accidentally cracked, distress getting the better of him. He walked over to a chair and sat down, burying his face into his hands with a shaky sigh.

* * *

***how old Nashi is in this time period**

**I bet you're like 'wtf? I thought these were supposed to be **_**cute! **_**well yes, but...sadistic side took over gomen gomen. I feel so bad sorry Well...Surprise! I bet you weren't expecting THAT! XD**

**Review and I'll make an extra happy one! leave suggestions and I'll do 'em I'm already starting a few!^.^**

**don't get mad *bows***

**again gomenasai XD**

**Bye~**


	4. Tooth Fairy

**LEDELELE Let's forget the last chapter allll together~pssh what are you guys talking about? I don't remember anything sad...psh.._' **

**[Tooth Fairy]**

**[age: 6]**

**Because Nashi is convinced her dad is one.**

**{**_**Other than a dimple in a cute little chin, what's more adorable than a toothless grin?**_**}**

* * *

A scream.

That's all she heard.

Lucy shot up from the bed, her sleepiness washing away.A cold feeling creeped into her heart as she continued to hear the scream from her daughter. She scuttled out of the room, sliding on the polished floors. She ran through the hallways, banging open every door until she came into the living room.

Her daughter was sitting on Natsu's knee as he bobbed her up and down, whispering soothing words to her.

"It's okay baby..." He murmured, though that only seemed to make her scream louder, thrashing in his arms.

Lucy tried to assess the problem, noting the small string in her daughters palm and her red face.

"Mommy!" The girl sobbed, jumping out of her father's arms and running to her. Lucy picked her up, soothing the little girl.

"What happened?" She asked softly, looking at Natsu pointedly. Guilt flashed in his eyes for a millisecond, though she caught it. She narrowed her eyes at the pinkette, walking to his side.

"Natsu Dragneel what did you do?" Lucy demanded. Nashi was now reduced to sniffle, seemingly better. She jumped down from her mother's arms, glaring at her father.

"Daddy made me hit my face into the door!" She cried out, pointing at him. Natsu blinked, realizing that he was now being ganged up on. Lucy's eyes widened in shock, worry going through her.

"Natsu!" She exclaimed, kneeling to her daughters height. She checked her forehead for any lumps before checking her mouth.

Lucy shrieked in shock, seeing her daughters bloody tooth. She felt anger wash over her as she demanded an answer from Natsu.

"It's not what it looks like Luce!" He protested, standing up now. He started to explain sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"W-Well Nashi woke me up this morning and told me her tooth hurt, and so I saw it was really loose and I asked her if she wanted me to get it out. She said yeah and so I took some floss, tied it around her tooth, and the other half around the doorknob and-"

"It hurt!" Nashi wailed, rubbing her cheek, remembering the impact. Lucy looked between the two of them, sighing. She rubbed her temples before kneeling to Nashi one more, looking at her tooth again.

"Looks like someone will get a visit from the Tooth Fairy." Lucy smiled softly at her daughter. Nashi blinked in confusion, furrowing her little eyebrows together.

"Tooth Fairy?" Nashi echoed, trying the word out on her tongue. Lucy giggled, nodding her head. She stood back up, holding her hand out for her daughter. Nashi took it, walking in the middle of her mother and father.

"Yeah the Tooth Fairy! They bring money in exchange for your teeth!" Natsu explained, grinning down at his daughter. Nashi's eyes widened in amazement, staring at her father in wonder.

"Really?" She squealed in excitement, already forgiven her father. Natsu nodded, amused at his daughter's excitement.

"What do they look like?" Nashi poked her mommy, begging for more information on this new character. Lucy sat Nashi down on the counter, wetting a paper towel to clean her mouth out.

"Well they're a fairy, of course." Lucy explained, her eyes sparkling. She forced Nashi to say 'aaah', pressing softly on the loose tooth. Lucy winced, grossed out by how it moved. She wasn't one to stomach those kinds of things.

Nashi's eyes suddenly widened like plates, her mouth gaping farther open. She narrowed her attention on the taller pinkette, her eyes sparkling. Right when her mother let her down she ran to her fathers side, jumping onto him and attaching herself to his leg.

"Daddy! Daddy's a Tooth Fairy!" Nashi screamed happily. Lucy put a hand over her mouth, stifling her giggles at the interaction. Natsu's eyes widened and he rose his leg to look her eye to eye.

"How did this establish?" He asked in confusion. Nashi let out an adorable titter, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Daddy! Daddy's a fairy! I want money daddy!" She cried out happily.

_Isn't it a little too early for her to ask for money? _Natsu thought, sweat dropping. He lowered his leg to stand right again, looking to Lucy for help. She provided none whatsoever.

She smiled, knowing she'd tease him in the Guild later. He tried shaking Nashi off of his foot before giving up, limping into their bedroom.

"Honey I need to change." Natsu said gently, trying to pry her off. She refused however, making him waddle back into the kitchen.

"Luce~~" He whined, pleading for help. She kissed him on the cheek, smiling innocently.

"Let's go," She bit her lip, keeping her snickers in. Natsu gave her a dirty look, walking out with Nashi still attached to his leg, chattering up a storm.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Lucy greeted when they entered the Guild. Everyone went quiet, watching both pinkettes talking up a storm, one annoyed and the other excited.

"BAHAHA look at Flame brain-" Gray started, only to be slapped into the ground by Erza. Nashi finally pried herself from Natsu's leg, jumping up and down and running over to Lisanna.

"Lis! Lis! My daddy's the Tooth Fairy!" She shouted loudly, skipping around.

Now everyone burst out laughing, while Natsu blushed in response.

"And guess what?" Now she ran over to Wendy, excitement dancing in her eyes.

"What?" Wendy responded to make the girl happy. Nashi turned back around, running into her father's arms.

"I get money!" She pulled her head back to grin at her father, her loose tooth obvious. Natsu smiled softly back, Lucy hating to ruin the moment speaking up.

"Nashi, it's not _always _money. You never know what you could get." Lucy explained gently. Nashi's eyes widened and she turned to her dad, a cute pout on her face.

"Daddy can I have a puppy?" Nashi pleaded adorably. Natsu looked to Lucy for help, knowing he was going to give under the pressure.

"Honey we have a dog." Lucy explained. Nashi crawled down Natsu and over to Lucy, hugging Plue to her chest.

"How about we get the girl some ice cream?" Mira suggested, wiping Nashi's memory of the Tooth Fairy completely.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu walked home hand in hand, Natsu carrying a sleeping Nashi on his shoulder. Lucy smiled up at the two of them, their hair mixing together. She opened their door, leading Natsu in. She trailed him to Nashi's room, tucking her in quietly.

"Mommy.." Nashi whispered tiredly. Lucy turned to Nashi, smiling down at her.

"Yes sweetheart?" Lucy answered, crouching down next to her. Nashi curled around Lucy's hand, clenching her eyes closed.

"My tooth fell out mommy." The girl whispered, frightened. Lucy's eyes widened, looking at the small girl.

"I lost it." Nashi cried. Lucy smiled softly, brushing hair out of Nashi's face.

"Oh sweetie...it's okay." Lucy cooed. Nashi shook her head, her eyes pooling with tears.

"B-But Daddy's gonna be m-m-m-mad." Nashi whimpered, wiping at her eyes. Lucy rubbed her thumb across Nashi's cheek, sitting down next to her on the bed and pulling her to her body.

"Why would daddy be mad?" Lucy softly asked, curious. Nashi looked into her brown eyes with her own, sniffling.

"Because when he asks for my tooth-"

"Baby, the Tooth Fairy comes into your room when your sleeping. _She _makes sure that your asleep and that your tooth is under your pillow before leaving you money." Lucy continued to explain the whole thing, Nashi listening intently.

"But I thought daddy was the Tooth Fairy? Daddy's not a girl!" Nashi wrinkled her eyebrows together, confused. Lucy laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"Daddy's not the Tooth Fairy."

"Luce?" A voice sneezed outside of the door. Lucy propped her head up, looking to the door frame to see her pyjama clad husband standing there, a sleepy look on his face.

_They look so much alike. _Lucy thought with a twinge, smiling softly at him.

"Yes honey?" She answered quietly as not to wake him up further. Nashi was drifting to a peaceful sleep now in her arms, content with Lucy's explanation. Lucy slowly rose from the bed as to not disturb her, walking over to her husband.

"Have you been talking about me?" He asked in amusement, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes as he began to fall asleep on her. She slightly shook him, drifting him to their room.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Nashi screamed. Lucy shot up, her head spinning. Drowsily, she got up from their bed. Natsu groaned, rolling around to her side where she had been. His eyes shot open, realizing his mate wasn't there anymore.

"Mommy mommy! The Tooth Fairy came! Daddy!" Nashi squealed. Lucy ran into Nashi's room, only to see Nashi jumping up and down on her bed. Relieved there wasn't a masked murder in her home, she sighed, putting her face in her hands.

"Wow really?" Natsu ran into the room, running over to Nashi. Excitement buzzed between the two, making her smile softly at her lovely family. Seeing Natsu so happy made her remember that he didn't get certain privileges other children had his age. He never knew about the Tooth Fairy.

"Yeah! I lost my tooth but she gave me money anyways! I got two dollars!" Nashi gushed, jumping up and down on her bed. Natsu's grin widened, eyes lit up.

"Awesome! Maybe she used her fairy powers to get it!" Natsu suggested. Nashi's eyes widened in realization and she turned to her mother, grinning just like her father.

"Mommy she got it!" Nashi jumped down from the bed, flailing her two whole dollars around.

"Hold on richy rich, let's get you a piggy bank." Lucy smiled, walking into her bedroom before coming back out with a small pink pig. Nashi inserted the money, putting the pig on her dresser.

"I can't wait to lose another!" Nashi exclaimed, turning to her father.

"Daddy help me!" Nashi begged, running to his side with a pack of dental floss.

"Let's lose your teeth the _right _way, by not yanking them out of your mouth." Lucy sweat dropped, stealing the floss from her. Nashi pouted but suddenly brightened, nodding her head.

* * *

**There, A Cute One.**

**Now I Have Something IMPORTANT to say**

**First: Happy Christmas~**

**Second: I have a one shot but I kind of am doubtful. Should it be in first POV Lucy or Third? **

**Summary: Lucy's a mute. She can't talk. At all. She carries around scrabble pieces to express herself, though she rarely does it. Natsu Dragneel has always watched her from a distance, curious and yet cautious. But one day he gets hit with love. Hard. But it's too late for Lucy. **

**c: hehe~so first or third? and should it if in first be like " I look to him and say" or "I looked at him and said" y' know? please respond x.x **

**I keep this story on complete always b/c I never know when it's gonna end, btw.**

**Please Review, Thank You~**


	5. Drawing

**[Drawing]**

**[age: 5]**

**Because sometimes, drawing can get really messy.**

**{**_**I'll tell the whole world that you're mine**_**}**

* * *

"Daddy?" Nashi called to her napping father. He snored in response and she walked to his side, peering down at the pink haired man.

"Daddy!" She jumped on top of him, waking him with a start. He pulled her up, trying to shut his eyes once more.

"Wake up dad!" She whined, taking his hand in hers. She flailed it around, trying to annoy the man enough to wake him up.

"Hmm…I'm..I'm awake!" He mumbled, his eyes half lidded. Nashi growled in frustration, hopping off of the man and stomping into the kitchen.

"Mom! Mo-m?" Nashi's voice trailed off, confused by the disappearance of the blonde.

"Mommy!" She called out, racing down the hallway. She peered into her parents bedroom, wondering where her mother was.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" She hollered from the room to the man.

"Mommy's not here honey." He yelled back, his voice laced with sleep.

Nashi groaned, stomping back into the living room. She poked her father's cheek, praying he'd wake up.

"Daddy I made you something!" She called, pouting cutely. Natsu opened one eye, turning his head so he was staring at the small pinkette.

"What baby.." He hummed, fighting to keep his eyes open. Nashi smiled grandly, rushing away to get her present.

"Look daddy!" She crooned, displaying her artwork. Natsu flipped onto his stomach to wake himself up, leaning forward to peer at the picture.

There were three triangles with heads, smiles on each face. Two triangles were taller than one, cute, sloppy writing identify each one.

"Look daddy, it's you me and mommy!" Nashi squealed, swelling with pride. Natsu sat up, fully alert. He took the paper from the girl, staring at it with hard, narrowed eyes.

"Do you…like it?" Nashi gulped, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Natsu's eyes slowly wandered towards Nashi's and he held her gaze for a moment longer than usual.

"Like it?" He scoffed, peering down at it once more. Nashi felt tears start to swell in her eyes, rocks dropping into her stomach.

"I love it!" He exclaimed cheerfully, his heart warming up at the adorable picture. When he heard no cute giggle he turned his eyes to his daughter, his black orbs widening in astonishment.

Nashi's tears spilled over, a small whimper escaping her lips. She finally allowed her cry to escape her throat, her small fist rubbing at her eyes.

"Nashi!" He exclaimed, scooping the small girl up into his arms. Nashi let out another heart wrenching bawl, her nose now running.

"You don't like it?" She sobbed, her watery eyes breaking his heart.

"No baby, I love it!" Natsu reassured, rocking her slowly. She continued to moan in his arms, her sniveling slowly receding.

"Daddy loves it, see? It's so pretty, mommy'll love it too, okay? Don't cry Nashi…Daddy'll do anything!" He whispered, patting her back. She stopped crying, her sniffling the only thing left.

"A-Anything?" She whimpered. Natsu sighed, nodding his head in defeat.

"Anything." He confirmed, knowing he'd soon regret it.

"Will you d-draw with me?" The little girl hiccupped, her wide brown eyes cute as ever.

"Of course." The fire mage replied and picked the girl up from his thigh, putting her on her own two feet.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, taking his hand and pulling him happily. He obliged to the young girl's demand, smiling softly down at his daughter. She pulled him into her room, slamming the door closed with a mischievous grin.

"Here daddy!" Nashi pushed her art table into the middle of the room, staring up at her father with excitement. She opened her small paints and pulled out all her coloring utensils, her paper already scattered onto the small table.

"Okay Nashi…" He mumbled uncertainly, getting down on his knees to sit in front of the table. He took a piece of paper and picked up a marker, staring down at the paper with a blank face.

"Draw a picture daddy!" The little girl squealed, jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"Ah..okay.." He muttered, starting on a circle.

* * *

"I'm home!" Lucy announced, setting her keys down. When she was welcomed with silence she felt uncertainty fill her and she sighed, putting her purse down.

"Nashi? Natsu?" She called, her voice echoing.

"_Hee!"_

She heard a muffled squeal. She walked to Nashi's room, hearing voices from there.

"Nashi?" She called once more, opening the door and peering in.

Lucy watched as Natsu let out a loud laugh, two paint streaks across his face. He smeared marker on their daughters face, leaving her gaping at them.

"What. Are. You. Two. Doing?" She demanded, the room turning silent. Both pinkette's eyes widened in surprise, exchanging glances.

"I can't believe this! You two are so dea-!"

Natsu rushed forward, capturing Lucy's lips with his own. Nashi let out a laugh when he rubbed his cheek against Lucy's, getting red paint all over her face.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed in horror, freezing. Nashi ran forward, splattering more paint on the woman.

"Nashi!" She shrieked, eyes widening even further.

"Oh come on Luce!" Natsu let out a loud laugh, guffawing with Nashi.

"I'll come on alright!" She growled, jumping on top of the male, tackling him to the floor. He let out a loud gasp in surprise, Lucy reaching for a marker.

She snickered to herself, writing all over his face. When she finally pulled away she turned towards Nashi, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Your turn baby." She giggled, scooping the girl into her arms. Nashi didn't protest, laughing when her mother tickled her with the paint brush.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu's voice protested, and the blonde felt herself being lifted into the arms of her husband. She let out a laugh, joining in with Nashi.

"Get her daddy!" Nashi cried happily, turning in her mother's arms to watch.

"Daddy you better put me down~" Lucy gasped between giggles, pulling Nashi against her chest as she turned in Natsu's arms, the small girl between them.

"Or what mama?" Natsu smirked, staring at both girls in his arms.

"Or else this!" Lucy and Nashi attacked Natsu with all types of coloring material, not thinking of the terrible clean up that ensued.

* * *

"Natshu? Lushy? Nashy?" Happy called, a fish stuffed into his mouth. Happy's ear flickered, searching for sounds.

"Hm.." He mumbled, floating down the hall. He heard a loud laugh and scream, making him wince. He rushed towards the sound, opening Nashi's door-

Only to see the three Dragneel's on the floor, Nashi's whole room paint splattered.

Natsu was looming over both girls, his hands on both of their stomachs as he tickled them. Lucy and Nashi screamed with laughter, trying hard to stop the torturous tickles.

"Daddy please!" They said simultaneously, causing Natsu to cackle.

"Demon lord Dragneel stops for no one!" Natsu exclaimed, the girls squealing.

"You guys….are _so _weird." Happy sighed from where he floated, gnawing on his fish in content.

* * *

**Well happy four month late new year? I'm sorry about that DX I have a lot of one shots unfinished, I just couldn't seem to finish, sorry.**

**But I really want to write for this story because Nashi is so cute o3o XD so here…a random idk where this came from story!**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	6. Grandpa?

**[Grandpa?]**

**[age: 7]**

**All she wanted to know is where her grandpa was. **

**{**_**When I'm down and I'm forgotten**_

_**You'll forever be my father**_**}**

* * *

"Hey mom?" Nashi walked inside of their home and closed the door, a curious look on her face as she set her backpack down.

"Yes?" Lucy poked her head out of her study, glasses settling on the bridge of her nose.

Nashi met her mother's brown eyes with her own, a certain desperation in them as she rushed toward her.

"Mommy do you have a dad?" The seven year old asked innocently, hugging her mom tightly. Lucy blinked in surprise, slowly wrapping her arms back around the confused girl.

A soft smile stretched across Lucy's lips, "of course baby," she said, patting her daughter's back. She pulled back slightly to look into Nashi's eyes, searching the girl. "Why?"

"B-Because it was career day and Cynthia's grandpa came in and he was really old looking and he said he was retired-" Nashi blurted out nervously, her eyes darting around the room.

Lucy smiled down at the pinkette, standing up straight again. "Mommy?" Nashi called once more. "What's retired? Does it mean he get's tired easily?" Nashi asked in confusion. Lucy giggled at the small girl's logic, shaking her head.

"It's like...you get too old to work anymore and so you don't but still get paid." Lucy put it in the simplest form possible, guiding Nashi towards the kitchen for her daily snack.

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed in realization, nodding her head like she approved of the definition. "So daddy's retired, right? He's really old!" Nashi giggled mischievously, humor dancing in her eyes.

"Daddy's not that old." Lucy giggled along, thinking of the reaction Natsu would give if he heard that. She shook the thought away, rummaging in the fridge for some apple juice.

Nashi took her seat at the kitchen table, waiting patiently for her mom. She kicked her legs to busy herself, thinking thoroughly of questions to ask.

"Nashi!" A voice yelled from the entrance to their house, a loud slam heard. Nashi jumped in her seat in surprise, wide brown eyes directed towards her father who was stomping into the room.

His onyx eyes connected with her brown ones and seemed to hardened as he towered over the small girl, annoyance rolling off of him.

"I got a call saying it was career day!" Natsu demanded, crossing his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?" He grumbled childishly.

"I forgot..." She mumbled sheepishly, staring down at his feet. Natsu sighed, shaking his head.

"But I would've been the coolest parent!" He whined, causing Nashi to smile slightly. She looked back up to her father, a cute grin stretching out on her face.

"But you're already the coolest to me!" She exclaimed, glomping him. He couldn't help but smile, swelling with pride at her little compliment.

"Behind mommy of course." Lucy spoke up, eyes dancing with amusement. Nashi jumped off her father and nodded in agreement, getting a "hey!" of protest from her father.

_Is this what they call 'girl power'? _He thought watching as his two girls laughed in sync. He shook his head, huffing. "I'm still waiting for our son." Natsu grumbled, staring pointedly at Lucy. She stopped laughing, a certain gleam in her eyes.

"Birth a kid and we'll talk." She replied, seemingly innocent to Nashi though dangerous in the eyes of Natsu. He huffed once more like a child, and Nashi seeing her father's chagrin, decided to change the topic.

"Daddy guess what!" She called. Her dad turned his gaze towards her, his cloudy mood instantly vanishing when he saw her grin.

"What?" He replied, grinning just the same.

"Mommy has a dad!" Nashi beamed, walking over to her father. "And I was wondering...do you have a dad, daddy?" Nashi mumbled shyly, feeling bashful asking her own father the question.

Though this went unnoticed to Natsu who seemed to turn as bright as the sun itself. "An old man? Of course!" He nearly shouted, just thinking of his father got him excited. Seeing how happy he was made Nashi happy who nearly jumped, giddy to know of her grandfather.

"Sweetie everyone has a dad." Lucy added sweetly, staring at the pinkettes warily. _If they mess this kitchen up again someone's dying. _She thought evilly, chopping symbolically at the strawberries.

"Really? Even Happy?" The girl gasped, her eyes widening in awe.

"Aye~" A sleepy voice spoke up, Happy floating in lazily. Nashi giggled, sitting down at the table where her mother set her snack out.

"Mommy can you tell me about your daddy first?" Nashi asked innocently, staring hopefully up at her mother. Lucy stared at Nashi in surprise, a gasp escaping her lips quietly.

"M-My daddy?" Her voice came out quiet, a sorrowful look replacing her smile. Natsu tensed, not liking where the atmosphere was going.

"How about I tell you about my dad fir-"

"Well he was rich." Lucy cut Natsu off quickly, her smile coming back as if it had never vanished. She continued working on Natsu's snack, reminiscing the past. "Sometimes the wealth went to his head." Lucy mumbled as if she was speaking to herself, though Nashi listened earnestly.

Natsu sat uncomfortably as he listened, remembering when they had walked to her father's grave and those cruel girls yapping about their own dads.

"But he loved me," Lucy continued on, oblivious to Natsu's feelings. She turned towards them, setting down his sandwich. "Though he wasn't good at expressing it sometimes, I always knew." She winked at her daughter, a soft smile playing on her lips again. "And I loved him, too. No matter what."

"Really?" Nashi gasped, almost bouncing in her seat. "Can I go meet Grandpa?" She asked hopefully.

"Ah Nashi I don't really think-"

"Sure," Lucy once again cut her husband off. He turned towards her pointedly, wondering what she thought she was doing.

She met her husband's confusion with a smile and a wink, asking him to trust her. "We'll go see him next week, okay?" Lucy asked, sitting herself down finally. Nashi cheered in agreement, gulping a few more strawberries down.

(Though unknown to her parent's, she knew of her grandfather's..._'predicament'._)

"So what about you dad?" Nashi asked as she sucked on the strawberry juices.

"My dad?" Natsu seemed to straighten in his seat, a wide grin stretching across his features. "Well _my _dad is probably the coolest dad in the world!" Natsu declared, getting a giggle out of Lucy who just shook her head at his actions.

"Not true!" Nashi argued immediately, "you're the coolest dad~" she giggled.

Natsu smiled at his daughter, shaking his head. "Cute points don't get you out of trouble." He hinted, causing her to pout.

"Anyway, he was a huge dragon." Natsu started. When Nashi perked he knew this would be a good story. "Red and big and rawr~!" Natsu roared himself, causing a few napkins to go flying. Lucy quickly bonked him on the head, scolding him for roaring in the house.

"What? It wasn't a fire dragon roar or anything..." Natsu grumbled, rubbing his head. No matter, he continued his story with an eager Nashi. "As I was saying before mommy _rudely _interru-ow!"

Lucy once more hit him before grumbling about idiots, picking herself up and getting a drink.

"He taught me a lot of stuff! Like my magic." Natsu displayed proudly, setting a single finger on fire as to not burn their entire house down. "He also teached me how to read and write!"

"Taught." Nashi corrected her father before Lucy could. He furrowed his eyebrows, tsking her correction. "Whatever, jeez I didn't sign up for another Lucy-owww!"

"Will you stop hitting me?" Natsu pled, rubbing his sore skull. Lucy gave him an evil glare, taking a sip of her tea so he wouldn't notice her smile.

"Let me finish the story!" He exclaimed to the air, slamming his fists onto the table in determination. He stared straight into his daughter's eyes, intimidating her slightly.

"Yosh! Okay so he taught me how to fish with my mouth, too!" Natsu blabbered on and on about his dad and the memories they shared, and even though it would seem boring, Nashi listened to every word.

After a while Natsu yawned, realizing he had went off in a tangent.

"What happened to Grandpa Igneel?" Nashi asked curiously, blinking up towards her father in wonder.

His smile slipped off his face and he looked down for a moment, not able to meet her gaze. "He...he disappeared." Natsu confessed, his voice not as hyped as before.

He felt something take his hands and noticed both of his girls staring at him with the same determined brown eyes.

"We'll go find him!" Nashi promised, excitement bouncing in her eyes. Lucy nodded in agreement, her eyes glowing with love.

The fire mage smiled himself, ruffling his daughter's hair. "We can't, you're still in school." Natsu reminded. Nashi scoffed, standing up with a gleam in her eyes.

"No way! I'm gonna go find Grandpa Igneel for you and bring him back, promise!" Nashi shrilled, bouncing at the thought. Natsu chuckled at her attitude, shaking his head.

"It's okay, I never said we _wouldn't _find him, just not right now. Besides, I have to look after you two!" He jumped up also, stretching out his limbs.

"More like _I _have to watch after you two." Lucy corrected, giving his cheek a peck. He gave her a sheepish grin, causing her heart to kick start.

"We can all go find grandpa! And then we'll be a whole family again!" The small girl cheered, voicing out her thoughts and questions she'd ask her grandfather. Natsu smiled at her, nodding in agreement.

"Yosh, I'm all fired up!"

"Not you too!" Lucy complained teasingly, cuffing her daughter's head playfully. The small girl squealed in response, jumping into her mom's arms to hug her tightly.

"Hey don't leave me out!" Natsu protested, engulfing the two in a bear hug. They both squealed in protest, their breath escaping them.

"Aye Sir!" Happy cried, diving into the middle of it all. Nashi laughed, pulling Happy close to her chest.

And thus was the Dragneel hug.

* * *

***Nashi said the 'Yosh fired up' thing at the end, incase that didn't make sense...xD**

**And since only a small percentage of humans on Earthland are mages, I thought that they'd still have school, y'know? And of course Lucy being intelligent, she forced Natsu into allowing Nashi going :3**

**Hope you enjoyed~ I'm thinking of more ideas and I'm gonna try to actually pick this back up, not just leave it sitting...**

**Also IMPORTANT! I know you guys want a little brother but...I just don't think I can. I mean I only did Nashi because she's (semi sorta) real, but not a brother..and also what would I name him? Not Ryu, everyone does Ryu ToT if you leave a suggestion I might make a little brother..I guess? :P**

**Oh and for a future chapter what kind of magic should Nashi have? Not Fire dragon because only a dragon can teach (right?) so...yeah..please leave suggestions :D **


End file.
